Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki
by zuli-chan
Summary: o "Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki: La joya proveniente de las llamas".Un nuevo aliado, un nuevo objeto y un nuevo enemigo. ¿Podran Inuyasha y sus amigos derrotar al nuevo enemigo que se presenta?
1. Chapter 1: Cumpleaños

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis fanfics. Sin fines de lucro_

_-bla bla bla- pensamientos_

-bla bla bla- hablan los personajes

'bla bla bla' se encuentran en el inicio y en el final de un flash back

- cambio de escena

**Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki: La joya proveniente de las llamas**

**Capitulo 1: "Cumpleaños"**

Han transcurrido algunos meses desde que Kagome logro volver a la era Sengoku. Todo es paz, Miroku y Sango cuidan tranquilamente a sus hijos, Shippo continua entrenando para convertiste en un fuerte kitsune, Rin aun vive en la aldea con la anciana Kaede y Seshomaru va seguido a visitarla llevándole regalos. Kohaku se ha convertido en uno de los mejores exterminadores y lo llaman seguido para destruir yokais que causan problemas en las aldeas. Entre Kagome e Inuyasha…

-¡Osuwari!-Dijo enfurecida una joven de cabellos azabaches, que caminaba en dirección al árbol sagrado dejando atrás a un hanyou de cabellos plateados con la cara enterrada en el suelo.

-¡Kagome! ¿¡Y eso porque fue!-Grito el hanyou viendo como Kagome se levantaba y se alejaba a paso rápido en dirección al bosque.

-¿¡Como que porque! Inuyasha te lo dije ayer ¡Te deberías acordar!-Le grito enojada a Inuyasha, quien puso cara de espanto al ver como Kagome le gritaba y lo miraba con odio.

Kagome se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando a paso rápido adentrándose en el bosque dejando a un asustado Inuyasha en el piso.

-¡Keh! ¿Y ahora por que se enojo esta mujer?, que se supone que he hecho esta vez- Dijo Inuyasha enojado mientras se sacudía la tierra que le quedaba en su haori y se iba en dirección opuesta a la que se había ido anteriormente Kagome.

…Las cosas siguen igual, Inuyasha sigue siendo el terco y testarudo de siempre y Kagome lo manda al suelo con una simple palabra: "Osuwari".

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo estaba pintado de colores rojos y anaranjados y el sol se estaba escondiendo en aquel bello paisaje. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de este.

_-Keh, ¿Que debería recordarlo? , pero que debo recordar… Esa Kagome, siempre se enoja por todo y se supone que yo soy el culpable, si, es cierto ¡siempre se enoja! Pero aun cuando estemos peleados no me gusta estar lejos de ella… No quiero volver a perderla, no quiero volver a sentirme tan solo como en los tres años en que ella no estuvo aquí a mi lado, fueron una eternidad, no poder ver su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa…Emmm ¿Porque se enojo? A ver Inuyasha piensa, piensa, podría ser….- _

**Flash back**

'Era una mañana fresca, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, la aldea estaba pacifica sin yokais que la atacaran, se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con la suave brisa que corría. Una mujer de cabellos azabaches con un arco y flechas en su espalda y traje de sacerdotisa caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a una cabaña con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba su buen humor, en sus manos llevaba una canasta con comida y otra con hierbas medicinales. Al llegar a la cabaña entro lentamente.

- ¡Miroku! ¡Sango! Permiso- Dijo alegremente, en ese instante salieron a su encuentro una joven de cabello castaño y un monje de cabello negro.

- ¡Kagome! Te estábamos esperando ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto la joven de cabellos castaños mientras sostenía a un bebe en sus brazos.

-Muy bien gracias. Toma Sango, aquí les traigo unas hierbas medicinales por si las necesitan mas adelante y también traje algo de comida- Respondió Kagome enseñándole las canastas a Sango.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kagome, nos serán muy útiles- Dijo el joven monje de cabello negro mientras recibía las canastas que traía Kagome y las dejaba a un lado - ¿Podría preguntar porque se encuentra tan feliz hoy?- Preguntó mientras sus dos hijas se le acercaban y comenzaban a jugar con su ropa jalándola de un lado a otro.

-Bueno Miroku, es que mañana es mi cumpleaños por eso ando de tan buen humor hoy, tan solo falta un día jeje- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa que seria difícil de borrar de su rostro.

-Que bueno que nos haya dicho, así podremos celebrarla de alguna manera – Dijo Miroku mientras tomaba a sus dos hijas en brazo.

-¡Que bien Kagome! Tenemos que celebrarte de alguna forma si o si- Comento muy emocionada Sango.

-Jeje muchas gracias amigos, bueno ya me tengo que ir, iré con jinenji para aprender mas sobre las hierbas medicinales- Dijo Kagome mientras salía de la cabaña de sus amigos.

Caminaba en dirección a la cabaña de Jinenji cuando se detuvo cerca de un árbol observando el amanecer -_Es un hermoso amanecer, se siente tanta calma-_ pensaba mientras inhalaba el aire fresco que había.

-Parece que estas bastante contenta ¿O me equivoco?- Dijo Inuyasha que la miraba desde una rama del árbol que estaba cercano a ella.

-Es que mañana es mi cumpleaños, por eso estoy tan contenta- Dijo una sonriente Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

-Keh… y eso que tiene de importante, es solo un año más… ¿Porqué estas tan contenta con eso?- Dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba del árbol y se colocaba delante de Kagome.

Kagome frunció levemente el ceño -¿Es mi cumpleaños por que no debería de estar contenta?-

-Es tan solo un año mas no deberías de estar contenta por esas cosas tan irrelevantes-

-Inuyasha, para mi al menos, mi cumpleaños es importante ya que la paso con mis seres queridos, las personas me felicitan, bueno y también recibo algunos regalos-Dijo Kagome haciendo aparecer de nuevo la sonrisa que la había acompañado durante toda la mañana.

-Oh…. ¿Y yo también tengo que hacer todo eso que dices? ¿Darte regalos?-

-Pues si, así que no me vayas a dejar mañana sin un saludo o un regalo jeje- Dijo Kagome mientras se alejaba hacia la cabaña de Jinenji con una gran sonrisa dejando atrás a un pensativo Inuyasha.

-_Así que un regalo… ¿Qué podría regalarle?, y también tendré que saludarla… ¿Qué le diré?... Uff de tanto pensar ya me comenzó a doler la cabeza, mejor tomo una siesta y después pienso en que regalarle y que decirle-_Inuyasha se subió nuevamente a la rama del árbol y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta que cayo en un sueño profundo._'_

**Fin Flash back**

-¡Es cierto! Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kagome… y supongo que por lo que sucedió en la mañana esta así de enojada…-

**Flash back**

'Ya era medio dia, Kagome caminaba por la aldea más alegre que el día anterior, ese día seria SU día ya que era su cumpleaños así que debería disfrutarlo al máximo con sus amigos, más tarde iría a ver a su familia. Iba con un par de obsequios que le habían regalado sus amigos entre ellos habían unos cuantos kimonos de distintos colores, se acercó al árbol en el cual se encontró a Inuyasha el día anterior y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco y dejando sus obsequios a un lado.

-Hola ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Inuyasha bajando del árbol y sentándose al lado de Kagome.

-Hola Inuyasha, solo descansaba- Respondió alegremente Kagome. Inuyasha era el único que no la había saludado_-Ahora debería saludarme por mi día, es el único que no me ha saludado, además ayer le dije que hoy era mi cumpleaños – _Pensaba confiada Kagome.

-¿Y todos esos obsequios?- Pregunto Inuyasha impresionado por la cantidad de obsequios que tenia Kagome a su lado.

-Pues son por el cumpleaños-

-¿Cumpleaños? ¿Y de quien?-

-¿Me estas preguntando que de quien es el cumpleaños?- Pregunto Kagome borrando completamente la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues si, eso dije, ¿Es de Miroku?-

-¡No!-Respondió Kagome con una vena marcada en su frente.

-¿De Sango?-

-¡Noo!- Respondió Kagome con dos venas marcadas en su frente.

-¡Ah ya se!-Dijo Inuyasha esperanzando a Kagome- De Shippo-

A Kagome se le marcaron tres, cuatro, cinco venas en la frente – ¡No es de ninguno de ellos baka!

-Ah ¿no? ¿Entonces de quien? ¿Mio?- Pregunto Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza. A Kagome se le colmo la paciencia y eso la llevo a una sola palabra…

-¡Osuwari!-

**Fin Flash back**

**-**Si, por eso fue…. Por eso se fue tan enojada conmigo, incluso se olvido de sus cosas, se las dejare en su cabaña e iré a buscarla, tengo que disculparme con ella… Ah casi se me olvidaba también tengo que…- Dijo Inuyasha agarrando las cosas de Kagome y fue corriendo en dirección de la cabaña de Kagome.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba frente al árbol sagrado, estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas flexionadas juntas al pecho, los brazos rodeándolas y su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas. Por sus mejillas rodaban un par de lágrimas que caían en sus rodillas. Observaba fijamente al árbol sagrado – ¿P_orqué tiene que ser así?, como es posible que no se acuerde de mi cumpleaños si se lo dije AYER. Creí que después de lo que paso dentro de la perla de Shikon nuestra relación cambiaria, pero creo que me equivoque, es como si no hubiese pasado nada, no se interesa en mi ya que si fuese así me lo demostraría con algún gesto, cualquiera- _Kagome giro la cabeza y observo hacia el bosque, observo un objeto que brillaba en el suelo. Se levanto para ver de cerca de que era lo que se trataba y vio que era un collar, tenia la forma de una llama de fuego –_Que extraña forma tiene, se lo podría dar a Inuyasha, se le vería bien… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No puedo dejar de pensar en el ni si quiera por un segundo… Bueno lo amo tanto que no podría vivir sin el, lo único que quiero es estar a su lado, como no pensar en el a cada segundo jeje… Me siento cansada, mejor dormiré un poco- _Kagome recostó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y se quedo dormida.

-_Ya esta por anochecer, esto se demoro mas de lo que creí, pero es que habían tantas, pero bueno ya estoy llegando al árbol sagrado- _Inuyasha iba corriendo camino al árbol sagrado, al llegar vio a Kagome que estaba profundamente dormida, se acercó silenciosamente hasta quedar de pie frente a ella –_se ve tan linda durmiendo, Kagome … estaba llorando… por mi culpa, soy un baka siempre la hago llorar y nunca logro decirle lo que siento con ella y tampoco se lo demuestro, con lo que paso hoy día me debe odiar, espero que me perdone…- _ Inuyasha acaricio las mejillas de Kagome con su mano, Kagome al sentir el roce comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, Inuyasha al ver que despertaba se alejó unos cuantos pasos, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo que oculto mirando hacia otro lado mientras Kagome se desperezaba. Cuando Kagome se despertó completamente antes de que pudiera hablar Inuyasha le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias- Dijo Kagome -¿Inuyasha que haces aquí?-

-Etto…. Bueno yo…. Quería dis… disculparme por…. Lo de hoy, a medio día- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado - Así que te traje…. Esto- Dijo entregándole unas flores con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se rascaba la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Kagome tomo las flores viéndolas sorprendida, no se esperaba ese gesto de Inuyasha – Las recogí de un valle… bueno eso… espero que te gusten- Dijo Inuyasha mientras se daba media vuelta con la intención de irse. Kagome lo agarro de la manga del haori impidiendo que se fuera.

-Muchas gracias. Son hermosas- Dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos que comenzaban a caer lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Etto… De nada… ¿Kagome porque lloras? ¿No te gustaron?- Dijo Inuyasha preocupado limpiando con su mano las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Kagome.

Kagome movió su cabeza haciendo un gesto de negación –No es eso, al contrario me encantaron, es de felicidad- Dijo Kagome mirando a un sonrojado Inuyasha que tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par al escuchar lo que dijo Kagome -Inuyasha, toma quiero que te quedes con esto y que siempre lo lleves contigo- Le dijo Kagome entregándole el collar que había recogido antes.

-Esta bien Kagome, siempre lo llevare conmigo- Dijo Inuyasha recibiendo el collar y colgándoselo al cuello –Gracias-

-Jejeje, Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome mientras lo señalaba viendo como a este se le oscurecía el color de pelo y de ojos y se le desaparecían las orejas de perro apareciéndole orejas de humano.

-Kuso, se me olvido por completo que hoy había luna nueva. Bueno…. Yo ya me voy- Dijo Inuyasha dándose media vuelta

Kagome lo abrazo por la espalda – No te vayas, quédate un poco mas conmigo, por favor- Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por las palabras de Kagome. Inuyasha agarro los brazos de Kagome separándolos de su cuerpo para así poder voltearse. Inuyasha rodeo con sus brazos a Kagome atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo en señal de protección. Kagome quedo sorprendida por el abrazo que le dio Inuyasha y a los segundos le correspondió.

–Estaré contigo para siempre Kagome, nunca me separare de ti, nunca- Le dijo Inuyasha apoyando su cabeza en la de Kagome.

-Inuyasha, te amo, nunca me dejes sola- Le dijo a Inuyasha abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Yo tambien te amo Kagome, y eso ni lo dudes nunca te dejare sola, te lo prometo- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par por lo que dijo inuyasha. Levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, comenzó a acercar lentamente sus labios a los de él, comezó a cerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus pies. Inuyasha agachó un poco su cabeza y empezó a cerrar los ojos, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro cada vez mas cerca, acercaron más sus labios hasta que estos estaban rozándose, cuando….

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo ^^ dejen sus reviwes, no sean tan rudos conmigo xDDD

Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo de Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki


	2. Chapter 2: Dākuīguru

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis fanfics. Sin fines de lucro._

Gracias Taishita Taisho por tu review ^^. Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki.

_-_bla bla bla- pensamientos

-bla bla bla- hablan los personajes

'bla bla bla' se encuentran en el inicio y en el final de un flash back

- cambio de escena

**Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki: La joya proveniente de las llamas**

**Capitulo 2: "****Dākuīguru"**

Cuando un gran estruendo proveniente del bosque hizo que se separaran de golpe y quedaran mirando a lo profundo del bosque de donde provenía el sonido, cada vez era más fuerte, era evidente que algo se acercaba. Por entre los arboles apareció una luz en forma de X horizontal que venia en dirección a ellos a gran velocidad. Inuyasha agarro rápidamente a Kagome de la cintura y se impulso hacia un costado tratando de evitar que la luz lastimara a Kagome, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la luz le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo derecho a Inuyasha. Observaron que el ataque se impacto en uno de los arboles que había detrás de ellos, en el árbol habían clavadas unas plumas, Inuyasha se coloco la mano izquierda en la herida que le causó el ataque

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!- Gritó Inuyasha observando el bosque en dirección de donde provinieron las plumas. - ¡Sal de ahi maldito!-

Kagome aun no reaccionaba, hace segundos estaban casi besándose y resulta que ahora alguien o algo los había atacado -_¿Pero que esta pasando? Inuyasha y yo estábamos… Inuyasha, ¡Esta sangrando!- _observo preocupada Kagome –Inuyasha ¿Estas bien? ¿Que esta pasando?-

-Si, no te preocupes. Y eso es lo que quiero saber- Inuyasha comenzó a avanzar en dirección al lugar de donde vino el ataque

-¡Shāpupen!- Se escucho desde lo profundo del bosque y enseguida apareció la misma luz que antes. Inuyasha logro esquivarla por pocos centímetros y el ataque se impacto contra otro árbol, dejando unas cuantas plumas enterradas en este.

-¿¡Quién eres! ¡Muéstrate!- Grito enfurecido Inuyasha

-Devuélvanmelo- Dijo una voz desde el bosque. A los pocos segundos salió un joven de largos cabellos morados atados en una cola alta, representaba unos 20 años, vestía una túnica de color blanco con diseños de llamas rojas, bajo la túnica vestía una kosode blanca y unos pantalones parecidos a los de Inuyasha pero azules, en su espalda tenia grandes alas parecidas a las de las águilas y tenia dos espadas, una en cada mano.

-¿¡De que rayos estas hablando! ¿¡Quién eres! ¿Eres un yokai no es así?- Insistió Inuyasha al observar al joven que no respondía lo que le preguntaba.

-_Esa figura que tiene en su túnica, ya la he visto pero… ¿Donde? con todo esto ya se me olvido todo- _pensaba Kagome observando la figura que tenia el joven en su túnica.

-No tendría por qué responderte eso, pero bueno lo tomare como tú ultimo deseo antes de morir y que te quite de una vez por todas lo que me pertenece. Mi nombre es Dākuīguru, y si soy un yokai, esa es la única información que te daré. Ahora… ¡Muere!- Dijo Dākuīguru a la vez que hacia un rápido movimiento con sus espadas, cruzándolas formando una X y luego las movió hacia adelante impulsando un rayo de luz en forma de X que Inuyasha no logro esquivar y le dio en la pierna izquierda.

-¡Inuyasha!- Grito Kagome al ver como el ataque de Dākuīguru le causaba una herida grave en la pierna.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo cargando su peso en la pierna derecha que quedo flexionada. -¡Maldito!- Dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba lentamente – ¡Ahora veras!- Inuyasha saco a Tessaiga con su brazo izquierdo, pero esta no se transformo –_Kuso, por que tenia que ser luna nueva, no importa acabare con este sujeto de todas formas-_

-¡Ja! ¿Y se supone que me derrotaras con esa espada oxidada?, esta bien para darte algo de ventaja luchare solo con una de mis Īgurukurō- Dijo Dākuīguru guardando una de sus espadas en la funda que tiene en su espalda.

Dākuīguru comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha con su espada dando veloces golpes los cuales eran detenidos por Inuyasha, quien solo podía utilizar a Tessaiga para defenderse y no para devolver los ataques.

Kagome miraba como Dākuīguru estaba haciendo retroceder a Inuyasha rápidamente –_Tengo que hacer algo, Inuyasha no resistirá en su forma de humano contra Dākuīguru. ¿Pero que? Es cierto ¡Mi arco! Debería estar apoyado en el tronco del árbol sagrado - _Kagome miro en dirección al árbol sagrado, y como creía allí estaba su arco –_Que bueno que siempre lo traigo conmigo, Inuyasha ¡enseguida te ayudo!- _

Kagome se acercó rápidamente al árbol sagrado y agarro su arco y sus flechas, las que se colgó a la espalda. Tomo una de sus flechas y la coloco en el arco. Apuntó al pecho de Dākuīguru, tenso la cuerda del arco y disparo la flecha, Dākuīguru vio la flecha acercarse y la esquivo rápidamente

-¡Tu! ¿¡Como te atreves! Cambio de planes, morirás tu primero y luego el humano este al que llamas Inuyasha- Dijo el Tori akuma observando a Kagome con una mirada asesina, estaba decidido a matarla de un solo golpe.

-¡No le pongas las manos encima a Kagome o las pagaras!- Dijo Inuyasha golpeando en la cara a Dākuīguru quien se encontraba distraído, este al sentir el ardor en su cara miro desafiante al causante del golpe y lo ataco con su espada, Inuyasha no logro esquivarlo del todo por lo que la Īgurukurō le hizo un corte profundo en el hombro derecho. Kagome al ver como era herido Inuyasha volvió a poner una flecha en su arco y tenso la cuerda.

Dākuīguru miro a Kagome de nuevo destinado a matarla. Kagome veía todo en una especie de cámara lenta, Dākuīguru se volteaba a verla, sacaba su segunda espada y hacia un movimiento con ambas, cruzándolas en forma de X. – ¡Shāpupen!- Grito Dākuīguru separando sus espadas y lanzando un rayo de luz en forma de X horizontal al mismo tiempo en que Kagome disparaba la flecha. Al lanzar la flecha Kagome vio como Inuyasha se le acercaba corriendo tratando de alcanzarla, fijo su vista en el rayo de luz que se la acercaba, sabia que seria su fin, ya no quedaba mas, cerro los ojos y escucho el sonido del impacto, pero no sentía dolor alguno -_¿Cómo es posible?¿Ya habré muerto?-_ , abrió los ojos lentamente y vio delante suyo a… ¿Inuyasha?, -_Inuyasha, no, no es posible ¿Inuyasha? ¡No!-_

Inuyasha sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, fijo su vista en el lugar del impacto y vio varias plumas clavadas profundamente en su pecho, miro a Dākuīguru quien tenia una flecha en su hombro – ¡Arg! ¡Maldición! Supongo… que no podre matar a la mujer, tengo que recuperarme antes de que me purifique. Al menos mate a uno- Dijo Dākuīguru mientras se iba volando olvidando por completo lo que tenía que "recuperar".

Sin poder evitarlo Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, pero unos brazos lo agarraron, era Kagome. Kagome se dejo caer de rodillas apoyando a Inuyasha en su regazo y lo abrazo -¡Inuyasha por favor dime que estas bien, que te vas a recuperar!- Dijo Kagome entre lagrimas.

-Ka... Kagome- Pronuncio Inuyasha con esfuerzo, comenzaba de a poco a ver borroso –_kuso si no fuese humano no estaría de esta forma- -_Kagome… ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-

Kagome movió la cabeza en signo de negación –Yo… Estoy bien, gracias a ti… Pero tu… Pero tu- Decía Kagome tratando de continuar la frase pero le era imposible, el llanto no le dejaba continuar.

-Kagome… Lo bueno es… Que tu… Que tu estas bien… Con eso es más que… Suficiente… Te amo Kagome, quiero que siempre… Lo recuerdes- Dijo Inuyasha ya susurrando, le quedaban pocas fuerzas.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos sorprendida -¿Por qué me dices eso en este momento? ¿No me dejaras sola cierto? Tu te quedaras conmigo ¿No es así? Me lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas? No puedes dejarme sola, te necesito a mi lado Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome entre lágrimas.

-Creo que esta vez no… no podre cumplir mi promesa…- Dijo Inuyasha tratando de mirar a Kagome, ya veía demasiado borroso y le era muy difícil distinguirla.

-Inuyasha, no… ¡No digas eso, por favor!- Le rogó Kagome

-Kagome- Inuyasha, que ya no lograba ver a Kagome, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para buscar la cara de Kagome con sus manos, al encontrarla pasó sus manos por las mejillas de Kagome secando sus lágrimas, luego paso una de sus manos a la nuca de Kagome y trato de acercarla a él. Kagome al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha quería que se acercara, acerco su cara a Inuyasha, Inuyasha busco con los dedos de su otra mano los labios de Kagome, al encontraros acerco mas la cara de Kagome a la suya –Te amo- le susurro Inuyasha y luego junto sus labios con los de Kagome en un tierno beso en el que le demostraba todo lo que sentía.

Kagome sintió como la mano de Inuyasha que estaba en su nuca soltaba lentamente su agarre, abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio que Inuyasha ya no estaba con ella, físicamente si, pero su alma ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Kagome rompió en llanto y lo abrazo fuertemente queriendo lograr así, que Inuyasha no se fuera de su lado. – ¿¡Porqué! Inuyasha, no me dejes sola, dijiste que te quedarías conmigo para siempre- Gritaba desgarradoramente Kagome.

Llegaron al árbol sagrado Sango y Miroku, quienes al escuchar los gritos partieron rápidamente a ver que pasaba. Al llegar sintieron como el corazón se les detenía al ver la escena de Inuyasha muerto y Kagome llorando desconsoladamente mientras lo abrazaba. Sango abrazo al monje Miroku y rompió en llanto, el monje la abrazó fuertemente y un par de lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos. Eso no podía estar pasando, Inuyasha no podía haber muerto.

A los minutos después llego la anciana Kaede junto a Rin, al ver la razón de los gritos desgarradores de Kagome y el llanto de Sango y Miroku la pequeña Rin abrazo a la anciana Kaede y se puso a llorar sin parar, la anciana Kaede, en cambio, aun no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y a los segundos después lagrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos.

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Esto no acaba aquí! Espero sus review :D, no me tiren tantos tomatazos ni me critiquen mucho u.u, es mi primer fanfic jejej.

Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo de Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki


	3. Chapter 3: Honō kara hōseki

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis fanfics. Sin fines de lucro._

Gracias por sus reviews :D espero sigan leyendo la historia y dejando sus comentarios. Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki.

_-_bla bla bla- pensamientos

-bla bla bla- hablan los personajes

'bla bla bla' se encuentran en el inicio y en el final de un flash back

- cambio de escena

**Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki: La joya proveniente de las llamas**

**Capitulo 3:" Honō kara hōseki: joya proveniente de las llamas"**

* * *

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostado en un bosque en el que los arboles no tenían hojas y había una densa neblina. Se levantó lentamente y vio que no tenia ninguna herida -¿Cómo es posible, si yo…? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Inuyasha observando a su alrededor

-Estas en el interior de la "Honō kara hōseki" – Respondió una voz que provenía desde la neblina.

-¿Quién eres? ¿La Honō kara hōseki?- Pregunto confundido Inuyasha.

-Soy el monje que habita en la Honō kara hōseki, que es el collar que traes puesto-Respondió el monje sin mostrarse.

-¿El collar que me regalo Kagome? ¿Y que es?-

-Es un collar que se creó en el interior de un fénix muy poderoso que poseía una gran habilidad y fuerza. Este collar permite la resurrección-

-¿Un collar que permite revivir?- Pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha -¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Veras, como proviene de uno de los fénix mas poderosos su poder se fue concentrando en su interior creando la Honō kara hōseki la cual, además de permitirte revivir, es capaz de incrementar tu agilidad, fuerza y defensa. Pero esta joya es tan codiciada que surgirán numerosas batallas en torno a quien la posea, por lo que, por el bien de todos lo mejor seria destruirla lo antes posible.- Explico el monje a Inuyasha.

-Ya veo, ¿Y como se destruye?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-Tienes que destruirla junto a la persona que hizo un pacto con la joya-

-¿La persona que hizo un pacto con la joya? ¿Qué tipo de pacto?-

-Lo que sucede es que si algún yokai, hanyou o humano quería sacar la joya del interior del fénix, con solo intentarlo moriría ya que la joya les absorbería toda la energía. Pero un día un yokai le ofreció a la joya sus servicios a cambio de que esta salga del cuerpo del fénix y acompañe al yokai-

-¿Sus servicios?- Pregunto extrañado Inuyasha

-Así es, la joya al estar junto al yokai se podría comunicar con el, solo con el, por lo que así lo que la joya necesitara, ese yokai se lo cumpliría. La Honō kara hōseki acepto el pacto que le ofreció el yokai, saliendo así del cuerpo del fénix y acompañando al yokai en forma de collar-Respondió el monje

-Entonces ¿Como es que la tengo yo? ¿Y por qué no morí al tocar la joya? ¿La joya es un espíritu maligno? -Pregunto Inuyasha

-Tú la tienes por que la joya fue robada, y no moriste al tocar la joya por que al sellar el pacto la joya perdió el poder de absorber completamente la energía del ser que se le acerca. Así es, la joya ahora es un espíritu maligno, ya que el yokai al que acompaña es un espíritu maligno –

-¿Entonces por qué Kagome no la purifico, si es una sacerdotisa? ¿Quien es el yokai al que tengo que matar? ¿Quien robo la joya?-

-Por que la joya tiene una cualidad, puede absorber poco a poco el poder espiritual de las sacerdotisas y así evita purificarse. El yokai al que tienes que matar tendrás que encontrarlo tu solo y también tendrás que averiguar quien robo la joya- Le explicó el monje

-¡Dímelo!- Replico Inuyasha

-Tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo- Respondió pacíficamente el monje.

-¡Dímelo ahora mismo!-

-Tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo- Repitió el monje

-¡Que me lo digas!- Grito Inuyasha

-Y bueno vas a revivir o no, es hora que pienses en eso ¿No crees?-

-Es cierto, y que tengo que hacer. Si me dices que lo tengo que averiguar yo solo, ¡Te buscare hasta encontrarte y cuando lo haga te moleré a golpes!-

-Eso si te lo diré, cerca de ti hay un árbol con la forma del collar, la pones ahí y listo vas a revivir. Te digo lo último: No bastaras solamente tú y tus amigos para derrotar al yokai que hizo el pacto con la joya, aun les hace falta una persona, sobre todo si es que el yokai recupera la joya-Le advirtió el monje

-Si, si, como digas, adiós- Dijo Inuyasha colocando la joya en el árbol que le había mencionado el monje. Una luz salió desde la joya que lo cegó por un instante.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, en la noche anterior trataron de convencer a Kagome de que se fueran a la aldea, pero esta no quería apartarse ni por un segundo de Inuyasha, hasta que Miroku se le acerco y le dijo que no se preocupara, que llevarían a Inuyasha a la aldea y que ahí Kagome podría estar con el, a lo que Kagome asintió con la cabeza y fueron a pasar la noche en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. En ningún momento de la noche Kagome se apartó de Inuyasha, quería estar con el para siempre, lo que no le seria posible. Después de unos minutos a Kagome le ganó el cansancio y se quedó dormida en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Pestaño varias veces. No sabia donde estaba, después de que la luz lo cegó fue como si se hubiese dormido y recién estuviese despertando, no sentía dolor alguno, estaba de nuevo en su forma de hanyou, pero sentía que algo estaba apoyado en su pecho, se apoyo en sus codos para ver que era y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kagome.

Por el leve movimiento que dio Inuyasha Kagome se despertó, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y vio que Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, se restregó los ojos pensando que la podrían estar engañando, pero no, Inuyasha estaba ahí y la estaba mirando, estaba vivo.

-¡Inuyasha!- Dijo Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad -¡Estas vivo! ¿Pero como si yo… yo en la noche te vi…?- No continuo la frase, le era doloroso recordar el ver a Inuyasha muerto en sus brazos.

-Bueno es una larga historia… Lo siento Kagome… Por dejarte sola- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente mientras que le devolvía el abrazo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza – Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí de nuevo, conmigo- le dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos.

-Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de Kagome, estaban a unos centímetros.

-¿¡Qué paso!- Pregunto Sango entrando en la cabaña junto con Miroku viendo que sus amigos estaban a punto de besarse –Lamento la interrupción – Dijo avergonzada Sango mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse –Un momento… ¡Inuyasha estas vivo!- Dijo dándose vuelta viendo a Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha, tonto! Nos asustaste a todos- Dijo Shippo lanzándose a los brazos de Inuyasha llorando

-Que bueno, si no como me ganaría la vida, si Inuyasha me ayuda eliminando a los yokais- Dijo Miroku

-¡Miroku!- Dijo Sango pegándole un codazo en las costillas al monje.

-¡Auch! Que alegría que estas bien Inuyasha… Pero ¿Como?- Pregunto Miroku

-Esta bien les explicare-Y así comenzó a relatarles a sus amigos todo lo que sucedió dentro de la Honō kara hōseki.

-Así que la Honō kara hōseki, entonces esa es la razón por la que pudiste revivir- Dijo Miroku

-Por el collar que yo te di- Dijo Kagome feliz de que gracias a ese collar Inuyasha estaba de nuevo con ella.

-Así es, gracias a ti Kagome estoy de nuevo aquí. A propósito Kagome ¿Cuando tenias la Honō kara hōseki no te sentiste mas débil o algo por el estilo?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-Ahora que lo dices si, cuando la tuve en mis manos de repente me dio mucho sueño, por eso me dormí en el árbol sagrado- Respondió Kagome

-Mmmm… Así que en verdad absorbe poderes espirituales, será mejor que no la toques, para que no te debilite- Le sugirió Inuyasha

-Bueno, no la tocare- Dijo Kagome

-Ay Inuyasha – Dijo Shippo lanzando un suspiro llamando la atención de todos –No sabes comportarte frente a un monje que mas encima te estaba ayudando, que bueno que no sigo tu ejemplo- Dijo Shippo encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

Inuyasha golpeo a Shippo en la cabeza –Tu cállate enano-

-¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha me pego! ¡Perro tonto!- Dijo Shippo llorando

-¡Enano es mejor que te calles!- Lo amenazo Inuyasha levantándose la manga derecha del haori

-Uff… Inuyasha ya no le pegues y Shippo no lo molestes- Dijo Kagome

-Bueno…Entonces ahora hay que encontrar al yokai que hizo el pacto con la joya y destruirlos a ambos- Dijo Sango volviendo al tema del que hablaban

-Así parece, aunque ¿Porqué dijo que nos falta una persona para poder destruir la Honō kara hōseki?- Dijo Miroku

-No lo se, supongo que también tendremos que encontrarla- Respondió Inuyasha

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que prepararnos, tenemos una joya que destruir- Dijo Miroku

* * *

-Hijo, necesitamos que por favor vayas al lugar del que te conversamos-

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no vas tu?-

-Ya te lo dijimos es un asunto muy importante, y yo no puedo ir por que tengo que cuidar la aldea-

-Esta bien, iré-

-Por favor cuídate mucho hijo-

-Si, mamá-

-Recuerdas los pasos para poder ir ¿Cierto?-

-Si, papá… Además… Tessaiga esta de acuerdo-

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ^^

La historia tiene para mucho mas así que espero que la sigan y dejen sus reviews diciéndome si me equivoque en algo, si les gusto, si no les gusto, criticas (No sean tan malos xD) y otras cosas.

Nos vemos en el cuarto capitulo de Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki!


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Quién dices que eres?

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis fanfics. Sin fines de lucro._

Gracias por sus reviews. Con eso sé que siguen mi historia :D y espero que continúen siguiéndola. Bueno y sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki.

_-bla bla bla- pensamientos_

-bla bla bla- hablan los personajes

'bla bla bla' se encuentran en el inicio y en el final de un flash back

- cambio de escena

**Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki: La joya proveniente de las llamas**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Quién dices que eres?**

EL cielo se comenzaba a teñir de matices anaranjados. Kagome se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede junto a Shippo, quien se encontraba inconsciente gracias a un golpe que le dio Inuyasha en una de sus múltiples peleas. Inuyasha no se encontraba junto a ellos ya que dijo que saldría un rato a pensar sobre el encuentro con el monje dentro de la Honō kara hōseki, y Sango y Miroku fueron a cuidar a sus hijos.

-_Iré a ver a Inuyasha, podría estar en el árbol sagrado_- Pensó Kagome saliendo de la cabaña dejando a Shippo solo. Salió de la aldea y camino en dirección al árbol sagrado

* * *

Iba caminando por el bosque cuando vislumbro sobre una rama el traje de ratas de fuego de Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!- Grito Kagome para llamar su atención. Observó que el pelo de este, quien se encontraba de espaldas, no era blanco si no que negro –_Que extraño, pero si no es de noche _- Pensó Kagome extrañada.

Kagome se acercó al árbol sobre el cual vislumbró el traje de ratas de fuego –Inuyasha ¿Por qué tienes el pelo negro?- Pregunto Kagome.

Un muchacho de unos 14 años bajo de la rama del árbol quedando frente a Kagome. Tenía el pelo negro, ojos dorados, orejas de perro y vestía un traje igual al de ratas de fuego. Junto a este había un pequeño dragón azul posado en su hombro derecho. El muchacho miraba fijamente a Kagome.

-Tu no eres Inuyasha ¿Cierto?… ¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó extrañada Kagome –_se le parece bastante-_.

-Mi nombre es… - No alcanzo a terminar la frase. Inuyasha llegó corriendo y se colocó al lado de Kagome.

-¿Y este quien es?- Dijo algo molesto Inuyasha, observando de pies a cabeza al muchacho-_se parece bastante a mi-_ ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi? ¿Porqué traes un traje igual al mio?-

-Si me dejaras responder todo sería mejor- Dijo molesto el muchacho- Mi nombre es Takeshi, traigo el traje de ratas de fuego por que tu me lo diste, y sin mayores rodeos te diré que soy tu hijo- Dijo tranquilamente Takeshi dejando a un confundido y molesto Inuyasha y a una atónita Kagome.

-¡Pero de que rayos estas hablando!- Gritó furioso Inuyasha apunto de pegarle a Takeshi.

-Pues que soy tu hijo ¿Qué no entiendes?- Dijo Takeshi un poco molesto

-¿Qué tienes un hijo?- Dijo casi en un susurro una decepcionada Kagome -¿¡Que tienes un hijo! ¡Nunca dijiste nada al respecto! ¡Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwariiiiiii! ¡Te odio! - Gritó Kagome dejando salir toda la rabia acumulada. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea dejando atrás a Inuyasha enterrado en el piso.

Inuyasha se levantó y miró furioso a Takeshi – ¡Pero que rayos te pasa! ¡Mira lo que provocaste! – Le gritó furioso Inuyasha preparándose para pegarle, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se dio media vuelta y corrió tras Kagome -¡Kagome! ¡Espera por favor!-

-Creo… que no fue la mejor manera de decirle- Dijo Takeshi caminando en dirección a la aldea.

* * *

Inuyasha alcanzo rápidamente a Kagome, quien iba corriendo cerca de la entrada de la aldea. La agarró por el brazo, sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla, logrando así que Kagome se detuviera. Esta se dio media vuelta y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Inuyasha pero este no sintió dolor alguno, le dolía mas que Kagome estuviera enojada con el.

-Kagome, yo no tengo ningún hijo, créeme por favor- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente sin soltar su agarre.

-¡Y si lo que dices es verdad quien es ese joven que dijo ser tu hijo!- Gritó furiosa Kagome.

-No tengo idea de quien era ese sujeto, te lo juro Kagome créeme- Le dijo Inuyasha en tono suplicante.

-Yo… Yo… no se…- Decía Kagome dudosa de si creer o no. Antes de dar una respuesta llego Takeshi con el pequeño dragón al hombro.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya has causado demasiados problemas!- Le dijo Inuyasha furioso.

Takeshi dio un suspiro y dijo –Creo que no fue la mejor forma de comenzar, esta bien les explicare-

-Si vas a seguir diciendo idioteces no me interesa, así que vete- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Siempre eres igual, ahora si me dejaras explicar….- Dijo mirando molesto a Inuyasha- Partiré desde el comienzo, mi nombre es Takeshi y este es Kai- Dijo señalando al pequeño dragón azul que estaba en su hombro- Si soy tu hijo, pero del futuro-

-Como que del futuro, eso es im…- Se calló Inuyasha al recordar que Kagome también viene del futuro.

-No es imposible, vine aquí gracias al Jikan keiro. Tu me diste a Tessaiga y también tu traje de ratas de fuego, por eso los traigo-Explicó Takeshi.

_-¿será verdad? Es cierto que se parecen bastante pero…- Pensó Kagome -_Hijo de Inuyasha ¿Con quien?- Pregunto Kagome.

-Con quien más, contigo- Dijo Takeshi dejando a dos sonrojados Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Mio con… con Ka… Kagome- Dijo un sonrojado Inuyasha tartamudeando -_Hijo mio junto a Kagome, por eso tiene el pelo de Kagome. Todo lo prueba, tiene a Tessaiga, el traje ratas de fuego, se parece a mi aunque con el pelo negro… Mi hijo junto a… ¡Kagome!-_ Pensaba Inuyasha mientras veía a Kagome y luego a Takeshi.

-_Hijo mio y de Inuyasha, ¡tendremos un hijo juntos!, por eso el parecido de Takeshi con Inuyasha, en lo físico y su actitud jejeje-_ Pensaba feliz Kagome.

-Pero… Tú deberías tener unos 14 años y… con el tiempo que demora en crecer un hanyou, nosotros en tu tiempo ya deberíamos estar…- Dijo Inuyasha con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-No, ustedes están vivos, lo que sucede es que como soy hijo de un hanyou y una humana, tengo mas sangre de humano que de hanyou así que me demoro en crecer lo mismo que un humano y tengo la fuerza de un hanyou- Explicó Takeshi

-¿Y que haces en este tiempo?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Mis padres me mandaron, dijeron que tenia que venir a ayudarlos, ya que una adivina le dijo a mi padre que un yokai amenazaba en este tiempo y que causaría varios problemas- Dijo desinteresadamente Takeshi – Como si no pudiesen cuidarse solos- Susurro Takeshi.

-Ya veo… Así que es por Dākuīguru- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Pues así es, ¿Qué no lo había dicho ya?- Dijo molesto Takeshi.

-Si soy tu padre entonces no me hables asi- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Keh, da igual-

-¡Como que da igual!-

-_Definitivamente tienen el mismo genio- _Pensó Kagome con una gotita en su frente –Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome para llamar la atención de este, había recordado algo –Takeshi debería ser el aliado del que te hablo el monje-

-Es cierto, debería de ser el, eso quiere decir que solo nos falta encontrar al yokai que hizo el pacto con la joya- Dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome! inuyasha!- Gritó Sango, quien venia en dirección a estos acompañada de Miroku y Shippo.

-¿Y quien es el? Se parece bastante a ustedes- Dijo Miroku con mirada picara.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- Pregunto inocentemente Shippo.

-No es nada Shippo, no te preocupes- Dijo Sango.

-Nunca me explican nada, nunca entenderé a los adultos, y eso que yo solo quería saber porque Miroku ponía esa cara y porque…- Shippo no termino de hablar por que Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

-¡Shippo ya cállate! Bueno él es…- Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a contarles a sus amigos la historia de Takeshi.

-Así que su hijo es nuestro aliado. Te felicito Inuyasha tienes, bueno tendrás, un hijo- Dijo Miroku con mirada picara.

-Se parecen bastante- Dijo emocionada Sango –Por cierto Takeshi, ¿Qué es el Jikan keiro?-

-El Jikan keiro es una nueva habilidad de Tessaiga que permite abrir un portal a otro tiempo. Eso si solo la puedo usar cuando Tessaiga esta de acuerdo- Explico Takeshi.

-¿Y nuestros hijos como están?- Dijo Sango desviándose del tema.

-Pues… bien- Dijo desinteresadamente Takeshi.

-Ahora tendré a un Inuyashita molestándome y pegándome ¡No es justo!- Dijo Shippo.

-¡No me digas Inuyashita!- -Yo nunca te molesto. Tú empiezas- Dijeron Takeshi e Inuyasha pegándole a Shippo en la cabeza al mismo tiempo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-De tal palo, tal astilla- Dijeron al unísono Kagome, Miroku y Sango con una gotita en la frente.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Miroku. Agarro a Shippo y se fue junto a Sango hacia la aldea.

-Bueno Takeshi síguenos para que te guiemos a la cabaña- Dijo Kagome

-Ya se me el camino- Dijo Takeshi y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

-Se parece bastante a ti jeje- Dijo Kagome y se fue en dirección a la aldea.

-_Se parece a mí… Se parece a mi…-_ Pensaba repetidas veces Inuyasha, quedándose varios pasos mas atrás que Kagome. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio que Kagome estaba bastante lejos. Corrió hasta alcanzarla y le tomo la mano siguiendo, así, su camino junto a su Kagome.

* * *

La noche ya había caído, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas y la luna alumbraba la aldea y a dos jóvenes sentados en una rama del árbol sagrado. Inuyasha pasaba su brazo derecho por sobre el hombro de Kagome, y esta apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Inuyasha.

-Kagome…- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kagome mirando a Inuyasha, quien la miraba fijamente.

-Etto… ¿No estas molesta por lo que paso esta tarde?- Pregunto Inuyasha tímidamente.

-¿Molesta? ¿Por qué cosa?- Pregunto Kagome sin saber a lo que Inuyasha se refería.

-A lo de Takeshi, que es nuestro… hijo- Pregunto un sonrojado Inuyasha desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué iba de estar molesta por eso? Al contrario, me da mucho gusto saber que tú y yo tendremos un hijo-

-Es que, siento… Que no te merezco… Que tenerte a mi lado es como estar en un sueño… Y por eso… pensé que tal vez no te gustaba la idea de tener un… hijo con un hanyou como yo- Dijo Inuyasha desviando la mirada a ratos.

-No digas esas cosas baka. No digas que no me mereces ni nada por el estilo. Inuyasha yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho, que hayas decidido compartir tu vida conmigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, así que por favor no vuelvas a pensar eso- Le dijo Kagome con una tierna sonrisa.

-Kagome… Esta bien, no vuelvo a pensar en eso. Me alegra mucho saber que tú y yo formaremos una familia- Le dijo Inuyasha.

-A mi también me alegra mucho saber eso. Saber que estaré contigo siempre- Le dijo Kagome.

-Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha acercando sus labios lentamente a los de Kagome.

-Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome antes de que sus labios y los de Inuyasha se fundieran en un largo beso con el cual demostraban que nunca se separarían.

-_Te amo Kagome, gracias por estar a mi lado_- Pensaba feliz Inuyasha al sentir la tibieza de los labios de Kagome.

_-Te amo demasiado Inuyasha- _Pensaba Kagome, mientras solitarias lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas, estaba muy feliz de volver a estar al lado de Inuyasha, y de sentir los labios de su adorado hanyou.

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este cuarto capitulo y que continúen leyendo la historia :D

Dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció el capi, si me equivoque en algo, criticas, etc.

Nos vemos en el quinto capitulo de Inuyasha y la Honō kara hōseki


End file.
